


Garden of the Lion and the Dove: Alternative Path

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Garden of the Lion and Dove [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Defeating the bull was one thing. They were not ready for the consequences of their actions and the rage summoned by Ishtar.Alternative story path if Garden closely followed the originally story of the "Epic of Gilgamesh".  (Would chronologically start at chapter 40).





	Garden of the Lion and the Dove: Alternative Path

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I don't usually do this. It's rare for me to release chapters that were pruned from the story but I was quite proud of this and I felt bad about it never seeing the light of day. :) So instead I decided to release it as a kind of bonus alternative universe chapter sort of thing. Timeline wise, this would fall at about chapter 40 and actually extend into chapter 42.

The bull-like monster looked more imposing when one was standing near its giant golden hooves.

               From where they were standing, Enkidu could not even see its head. What they could see though was the carnage around the monster. The broken bodies of the soldiers of Uruk that threw themselves at the monster to slow it down.  There had to be close to three hundred bodies out here.

               They were grateful that they were able to convince Hakuno to stay behind at the palace. Of course that came with the promise that the two of them would drag their broken bodies back to her if they had to.

They glanced to their right where Gilgamesh stood, one end of the chain wrapped tight around his arm. Hakuno had mentioned the chain looked weird and Enkidu had to agree. For some reason it was hard to tell how long the chain was despite Gilgamesh holding both ends. “Well this is going to be fun,” he said, looking up at the giant monster with a wide grin. “Punching that Huwawa creature will be nothing compared to this.”

               Enkidu did not know if they should feel assured or worried about Gilgamesh’s confidence in them being able to do this.

               Gilgamesh handed the other end of the chain to them. Enkidu wrapped it around their arm. At first they were thinking of holding it in their mouth but the risk of cutting themselves as high and they would rather not lose teeth because it got yanked out of the mouth.

               “Be careful Gil.”

               “You as well.”

               Enkidu took a deep breath and ran towards the bull. Gilgamesh was right next to them. When they reached the beast’s leg, they diverted paths. Enkidu felt the part of the forest still within them and took a might leap and landed on the bull’s golden leg. Their finger and toe nails were longer, and they sunk into the bull’s leg, keeping Enkidu in place on the body.

               Like Hakuno predicted the creature was so big it did not even notice Enkidu was on it. Its focus was on Gilgamesh, who was running around the feet, the chains tangling them together.

               Enkidu had to move fast before Gilgamesh got crushed.

               They focused on their own task. Ripping their nails out of the creature’s body, Enkidu began scaling the beast. As they ran up the leg, they became aware of a shift in their body. The usual human proportions were shifting so the legs and arms were the same length. The song of the forest, the wolves that raised them sang in their veins.

               Enkidu let out a howl as they raced around the body, wrapping the chains whichever way they could. They ran through the ribcage, flew out towards one of its back legs before looping around back to the ribcage. Again, over, and over again, Enkidu ran this way and that, the chain never growing taunt, never running out.

               Soon though, it was time. Enkidu could feel the bull moving under them. It was trying to move towards Uruk. It shook its body as if trying to get rid of the beast on it and the loose chains surrounding it.

               Enkidu did not know if Gilgamesh finished the work on the ground but there was no time to waste. They could not let this monster into the city!

               They ran to the back of the bull and jumped off, grabbing the bony tail on the way down to slow the descent. The chain grew taunt in Enkidu’s grip. The bull’s legs locked together, and it crashed to the ground, the resounding earthquake knocking Enkidu off their feet.

               “Well that was unpleasant,” growled Gilgamesh as he walked over to Enkidu. He was bruised and battered but looked more annoyed than anything else. “Although I have to say I am enjoying this chain thing a lot. I should probably use it more in the future.” He gave another sharp tug to the end wrapped around his arm and the chains around the bull constricted more.

               Enkidu was not sure but it seemed like the bull was making a screeching noise. A cry of pain? Of course, they did not feel bad for it. It attacked and killed the people of Uruk.

               “I think you need to be grateful to Urash for telling you how these chains work. And I think holding back gods is not the only thing it can do.” Enkidu gave a tug on their end and the restraints on the bull tightened further.

               Gilgamesh’s expression told Enkidu the chance of that happening were incredibly low. Well, if Gilgamesh treated Urash better due to this, then that would be an improvement. For now though, they had a bull to kill.

               Enkidu spread their feet apart and unwrapped the chain from their arm and began pulling. Gilgamesh was doing the same thing with his end of the chain. It was amazing to Enkidu how easy it was to pull despite it being wrapped around a monstrous creature. Even lying down and bound, the creature was a sight to behold. The creature was slowly being compressed from the chains getting tighter and tighter around it.

               Soon, Enkidu was certain. The sound that the bull was emitting, the high-pitched screeching noise was one out of pain. It was screaming. For a moment Enkidu felt pity but in the next moment it was gone. They had spent a long time around humans. In the mountains, it was kill or be killed and this bull would be killed to protect the pack. Enkidu’s pack.

               The sun was past the highest point before the bull’s cries faded to nothing and the blue eyes faded to black.

               “Is it dead?” Gilgamesh did not let go of his end of the chain.

               “I’m not sure.” Enkidu walked over and handed their end of the chain to Gilgamesh before they approached. A quick tap of the bull’s leg provided no response. They stomped on the foot, trying to elicit a response. Nothing. They ran over to the head and peered into its oddly constructed face. After some prodding and tapping and the snapping a part of its nose off. No response. And Enkidu’s animalistic sense could also sense no life from it.

               It was as good as dead. They hurried back to inform Gilgamesh.

               “Well then, looks like even the heavens are no match for us,” he laughed as he let go of the chains. Enkidu noted his arm was red and bruised from where he had been holding the chain taunt. A quick look of their own arm showed it was the same. Hakuno was not going to be happy about that.

               The hair stood up on the back of Enkidu’s neck and they whirled around. It took a moment for them to locate the source of the anxiety. There, on top of the bull’s head. An unnaturally beautiful woman.

               “Isthar,” growled Gilgamesh.

               This was Isthar? Enkidu growled under their breath.

               “How dare you murder Gugalanna.” Despite the distance, her voice was clear. “You, Gilgamesh who mocked me! You were the one who was supposed to suffer, not me!”

               “Honestly, what an infuriating woman,” murmured Gilgamesh.

               Enkidu bristled and stepped forward.

 Whenever Hakuno talked about the gods and goddesses depicted in the text, it was generally positive. Sure a few of them had stories of them smiting mortals but nothing to the extent of what Ishtar had done. She could not accept no for an answer and sent a monstrous bull that was obviously set to destroy Uruk. Enkidu looked at the broken bodies of the Uruk soldiers. No, it already destroyed a part of Uruk. The people that made up the place Gilgamesh and Hakuno called home. And for what? Just a little bit of revenge?

“Why don’t you come down here and try fighting us yourself instead of sending others to do your dirty work!?” they snapped at her. They flexed their fingers. “If you do I’ll do to you what I did to your bull.”

Enkidu’s vision was stronger than a human’s and they could see Ishtar’s expression shift from disbelief to rage.

“You’ll pay for this transgression,” she snarled back. “No mortal is allowed to kill the bull of the heavens!” With those final words, she disappeared.

Enkidu had to blink to make sure they were not imagining it. Nope. One second she was there and the next she was gone.

“See? I know my reaction to her was warranted!” Gilgamesh put a hand on Enkidu’s shoulder.

Enkidu sighed. They really hoped the other gods weren’t like this. Gula had to be nice at least, right? She had not struck Hakuno down for using her name so that had to count for something. Especially with how Ishtar presented herself.

“Anyway, do you think those horns are pure lapis lazuli? They seem like it.” He approached the bull of the heavens without fear. “Probably should get some craftsmen over here to figure out if it is. Just think of all of the jewelry that we can make from that. Or even the body…” He rapped his knuckles against the leg. “Maybe.” Gilgamesh called the soldiers over that had been waiting by the gates to Uruk. They had been ordered to man a post there while Gilgamesh and Enkidu fought the bull. If Gilgamesh and Enkidu were to fall, the soldiers had to run into the city and evacuate everyone they could out of the bull’s rampaging path.

While Gilgamesh ordered the soldiers to retrieve all of the craftsmen in the city and to have the fallen soldiers bodies taken back into the city for funeral rites, Enkidu sat down in front of the bull, their nerves finally catching up to them.

“I cannot believe we killed something like this.”

“I cannot believe it either. It looks very impressive up close,” said Hakuno.

“Yes, it is-” Enkidu paused as they realized who was speaking. “What are you doing here!? You are supposed to be at the palace!”

Hakuno sat down next to them and put her hand on their arm. They could feel the gentle warmth of her power seeping into them, healing all of the bruises from the fight. “I was at the palace when I saw the beast fall. I assumed everything was under control at that point so I headed over here as fast as I could. I will admit, I am glad to see both of you only have bruises and minor injuries to show from fighting a monster as great as that.”

“It was all thanks to your plan Hakuno.”

“Thinking up a plan is not the same as executing it.” She looked at Gilgamesh, who was overseeing the removal of the fallen bodies of the soldiers and the craftsmen getting to work on removing the bull’s horns.  He had not noticed Hakuno yet as his back was to them. “Enkidu? Are you feeling alright, you look worried?”

Oh, they did not realize they were showing it. “I saw Ishtar.” Hakuno blinked in surprise. They gestured to the spot where she had been standing and yelling at them. “She cursed us for killing the bull of heavens. She said no mortal can be allowed to do such a thing.” They grimaced. “I will admit my response to her was not as pleasant as it should have been to a goddess but she was being cruel! Like, why would she do something like this over something so small?”

Hakuno’s silence felt like she was reprimanding them. Finally she said, “Whatever happens next, we will figure out what to do. Together.”

“You are not mad?”

She shrugged. “You are more even-tempered than Gil. If she has caused you to become upset…well, I will admit, I am not very fond of her at the moment.” She looked at bull and sighed. “Do you have any more aches and pains?”

Enkidu shook their head.

“Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have a husband that needs tending to along with a talking to for not sending anyone right away to tell me you two were alright.”

Enkidu silently bid Gilgamesh good luck. Based on how he jumped back in surprise when she came up behind him, it looked like he was going to need it. Enkidu slowly got up, their attention focused on the spot where Ishtar had been. Why did they have a bad feeling of what was to come?

***

_Enkidu was walking through a lush field. The grass and wheat shifted back and forth in the breeze, the scent of nature surrounding them. It was a warm place, a comfortable place._

_Suddenly something struck them from behind. They whirled around to face a monster. A man with the head of a lion and talons of an eagle. Before Enkidu could do anything, the monster grabbed them by the shoulders and dragged them downwards. Down, into the earth, away from the warm plains._

_The lion-head creature dropped them in what appeared to be a large pit. There were_ things _around. Humanoid-shape but yet devoid of any colors. Shadow beings that picked up handfuls of the dirt that made up the floor and put it up to their mouths to eat._

_Enkidu looked around, desperate to get out of here. The path the lion-headed man had taken was gone. The lion-headed man was gone. The walls of the pit was smooth and whenever they tried to dig their hands into it, pieces of the wall crumpled._

_Fear thudded through Enkidu’s veins as desperation began taking over reason. They had to get out of this pit!_

_And then they sensed a change in the room._

_The shadow-people had stopped eating their dirt. Their “faces” were pointed towards Enkidu and they slowly got to their feet and began stumbling towards the_ ur-sal.

               _Enkidu tried to move but realized their feet were locked in place. Shadow hands had pushed through the dirt floor, the grip tight against their ankles._

_“Stay away!” Enkidu swung an arm but it passed through the closest shadow-person. In response the shadow person reached out, the hand wrapping tightly around Enkidu’s neck._

***

               Enkidu jerked away, the cold touch of the shadow-hand still lingering. It took them a couple of moments for their heart to settle and the feeling on the neck to fade.

               The dreams were so vivid now.

               They carefully got to their feet. Elutil shifted in the bed nearby but did not awaken. Nungal was fast asleep next to her and from Enkidu’s sense of the baby’s sleep schedule, there was still some time before he would awaken and demand to be fed again.

               Stepping into the hallway, based on the lighting, it was early morning. They hurried to the closest garden, one with beautiful hibiscus and lilies, hoping nature would help calm the nerves.

               Along the way, they spotted slaves already hard at work. The kitchen also seemed to be in full swing for the day, the scents that usually gave Enkidu comfort, soured the stomach.

               Sitting in the middle of the garden, Enkidu realized it was not working. This was too fake, it was not like the real forests beyond. They took a few shaky breaths, the terror and desperation from the dreams coming back in full force.

               “Enkidu?”

               Enkidu was broken out of their thoughts as Hakuno approached.  “Why are you awake? It is really early.”

               “I’ve been up for a while now.” Hakuno sat on the grass next to them. “I was translating texts. With everything going on, especially with the whole taking apart that giant bull the past few days, I’ve been falling behind on it. Early mornings, before everyone is awake, is a good time for me to work on it since I am not bothered. And it is a good thing I learned this because I think Ekur is going to wring my neck if I don’t give him a translated tablet or two.” She laughed.

               Enkidu could barely even muster up a smile.

               Hakuno reached out and held Enkidu’s hand. “What’s wrong? Shub was walking by the garden and saw you out here, looking upset so she went and fetched me.”

               Ah, she was probably one the slaves that Enkidu had seen around. “I’ve been having dreams,” they admitted.

               “Dreams?”

               Enkidu nodded. “Ever since we defeated the bull a few days ago. It’s always the same dream but it feels like there are more details and it’s longer…” They touched their neck. “I am in a field but then this…monster comes out of nowhere and drags me into this dark pit where shadow beings are forced to eat dirt. And they….they…” Enkidu wrapped their arms around themself. “They are killing me Hakuno,” they whispered.

               Hakuno wrapped her arms around them and held them close. “It will be okay Enkidu.”

               Enkidu buried their face into her shoulder. “But it’s been happening over and over again. Hakuno, I fear what Ishtar has said. I am being punished for killing the bull. I know that is what is happening.”

               Hakuno slowly rubbed circles onto Enkidu’s back. “It’ll be okay,” she said softly. “Like I said before, we’ll solve whatever comes, no matter what. In fact let them try to punish you. I’m not one for punching the gods but I can make an exception.”

               Enkidu had to smile at the mental image of Hakuno punching Ishtar. However it was unable to chase away the dread of the dreams.

               “How about this, with everything that’s been going on and with the craziness of taking apart the bull of the heavens, we haven’t been able to play a game at night like we used to. Why don’t we do that tonight? It’ll be fun!”

               “It would be,” they agreed. Perhaps having a night of fun with Gilgamesh and Hakuno would help chase the dreams away.

               “Excellent!” Hakuno examined Enkidu’s face. “Do you want to come with me for my day’s work? It will be boring for you as it’s a bunch of meetings but…”

               Enkidu shook their head. “I will be fine. Do not worry.”

               While Hakuno returned to her work, Enkidu decided to take a trip into the city of Uruk. The morning rush had started, shops were open and children ran through the streets.

               As Enkidu passed, many stopped and waved hello or called out to them. They were known of course, due to Hakuno’s trips into the city but it seemed like there was a new sense of awe with their calling out.      

               “Enkidu, Enkidu!” A young child ran up to Enkidu. His mother was down the street and calling for him.

               “Enmul! Come back here, do not bother Enkidu!”

               “It is alright.” Enkidu waved the woman’s concern away. They kneeled in front of the child. “Hello Enmul.”

               Enmul was suddenly cowed and his voice was soft. “You, you killed the big scary bull. You’re amazing…”

               Enkidu chuckled. “Thank you very much Enmul.” They reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair.

               He giggled before running back to his mother.

               Enkidu wondered if Nungal would be like Enmul when he was older. Or would he have a mix of his mother’s wit and his father’s bravery?  

               “Uh, excuse me…”

               Enkidu looked down to see a little girl. She held out a small flower.

               “Thank you.” They accepted the flower.

               It was like it opened a dam. Enkidu was barely able to move as people kept coming up to them. Both children and adults alike. Some to just say thank you while others showered Enkidu with gifts. It got to the point they needed to decline as there was no way they could carry it all back to the palace.

               Enkidu had seen how people responded to Hakuno walking around but it was odd having it directed at them. The people of Uruk were genuinely happy to have them around.

               A few craftsmen working on pieces that used parts of the bull called Enkidu over to examine it. Enkidu admired the door created from a piece of the golden body of the bull inlaid with lapis lazuli from the horns.

               “The King wants this set in the temple of Gula,” explained a craftsman.

               Ah, that explained the dog motif.

               By the time Enkidu returned to the palace, it was close to dinner time. After having a quick meal in the kitchens, they went to Hakuno’s room where Gilgames and Hakuno were setting up the board game.

               “Didn’t think you were coming.” Gilgamesh grinned at them. “I’m amazing at this game, like all games. You cannot defeat me.”

               “This is more of a game of chance.” Hakuno rolled her eyes as she shuffled the clay cards.

               Enkidu recognized it as one they had played with Gilgamesh back when Hakuno was disguised as a boy slave. They smiled back at Gilgamesh. “You can try but I have some experience with this game as well.”

               Rounds past, different games were pulled out, Gilgamesh over-reacted like always. It was a night like many before but the same time it was different. It was more fun. Perhaps because it had been a while since they had a night like this but there was more happiness, more joy to it.

               When the night grew dark, the three of them piled into Hakuno’s bed to get some rest. There was still a kingdom to run tomorrow. Enkidu fell asleep with Hakuno’s warmth pressed against their back.

               The next day, when Enkidu awoke, they couldn’t move, their strength gone.

***

               “I’m sorry my Queen but there is nothing more I can do.”

               “That is alright,” Hakuno replied weakly to the _azu_. She watched him go before focusing on Enkidu’s still form on the bed. Their body was gaunt from the lack of nutrient. Dark circles lined under the eyes despite how much they now slept. Only the slow rising and falling of the chest gave any indication that they were still among the living.

               “Any luck?” Gilgamesh walked into the room. The dark circles under his eyes probably matched Hakuno’s.

               Hakuno shook her head. “No. The _azu_ could not find anything wrong with them.”

               Gilgamesh growled out a few choice words.

               Hakuno had to agree with the sentiment. After waking up to see Enkidu being unable to move and obviously sick with something, both her and Gilgamesh thought it was a normal cold or something and let Enkidu rest. By the second day it was alarming. Enkidu’s head was not warmed by fever.

               For the past few days, they had called in every _ashipu_ and _azu_ in the city and even from the cities beyond. All of them had looked Enkidu over and tried every form of medication and ritual. Nothing worked. Enkidu continued to waste away. Hakuno could see the life slowly fading from their eyes during the brief periods they were awake.

               “Is there anyone left?” Gilgamesh paced around the room. “There has to be someone left.”

               Hakuno reached out and held Enkidu’s hand and sent a pulse of her healing gift into them. It didn’t work to cure whatever illness that held Enkidu in its grip but she hoped it was giving them some form of comfort. A lump rose in her throat as she saw the chair next to the bed out of the corner of her eye along with the plate of flat bread and beer. The _azus_ and _ashipus_ both said it would be safe to have it there just in case Enkidu passed before they could find a cure.

               Hakuno hated to, but she had to relent. Even if she did not want to think about it, she did not want their soul wandering for all eternity.

               Enkidu stirred and opened their eyes. “Hakuno?” The voice was soft and slow, like it was taking all of their energy to even say that one word.

               “Yes Enkidu?” Hakuno tightened her grip on their hand. “Gil’s here too.”

               Gilgamesh kneeled next to Hakuno, right within Enkidu’s line of sight.

               “Both of you are here. Good.” Gods, Enkidu’s voice was so quiet.

               “Enkidu, there’s some food here for you. You should eat if you’re awake-”

               “No. Please, listen both of you. Please.” They took a shaky, shuddering breath. “I had another dream. In this one I saw the Gods. A group of the Gods. Hakuno, you would probably know who they all were. They were trying to decide what was to be done with us killing the bull of heavens Gil. One of us would need to be punished and it was me. They chose me, someone that was made by the Gods. Can you believe it? I was made by the Gods. What an odd thing to think about. I’ve never thought about where I had come from.”

“Those damn Gods,” growled Gilgamesh. However he made no move from his spot next to Hakuno.

               Hakuno could see Enkidu was struggling to smile but failing, the energy fading. “Your magic is so warm Hakuno. Your power is always so warm.”

               “Yes, it is isn’t it?” she agreed. She took a shaky breath and tried to not let the tears poking the edge of her eyes to come out. “I think it has to be with the scraps you and Gil get into.” She bit her lip. “I think Nungal is looking for you. Etiul has told me sometimes he can’t settle down and he seems to be searching for something. So…you…” She rubbed her eyes. “Sorry.”

               “No, I’m sorry,” whispered Enkidu. They looked like they were trying to move their hand but all they could manage was a twitch.

               “You have nothing to apologize for.” Gilgamesh’s eyes were rimmed with red. “I need my wrestling partner. No one can match your strength.”

               Enkidu chuckled. It was incredibly weak and they looked like they were going to fall back asleep but fought against it. “I wanted to say, I am glad I met both of you. Thank you for taking me out of the forest Hakuno. Gil thank you for being my closest friend.”

               “Please don’t talk like that,” begged Hakuno. “Please. You’ll be fine. I know you will be fine Enkidu. You’re so strong, you can take care of anything. You’re always there protecting the both of us. I need you to still do that.”

               Enkidu looked like they were trying to say something but their voice failed them.

               “It seems like you’re tired. Maybe you need to sleep a bit and rest,” Hakuno managed to get out.

               “Yes,” agreed Gilgamesh. “Rest and then we can talk.”

               “Perhaps a little nap will do me some good. Hakuno, can we do it like we did in the forest? Gil. You can be on the other side like always.”

               The bed in the room was smaller than the one in Hakuno’s and Gilgamesh’s rooms. They had moved Enkidu into this room because it was closer to the entrance of the palace, so it was easier for the _azus_ and _ashipus_ to visit.

               “We’re going to do things a little differently this time.” Hakuno climbed into bed on one side while Gilgamesh took the other. Enkidu was lying on their back, unable to move on their own anymore.

               “What are you two doing?” whispered Enkidu.

               Hakuno curled against one side of Enkidu while Gilgamesh was on the other. Both of them held one of Enkidu’s hands.

               “We’ll be right here Enkidu. No matter what,” promised Gilgamesh. “And as you know, a King never goes back on his promise.”

               “A Queen neither,” replied Hakuno.

               Enkidu looked like they were going to cry but like everything else right now, did not have the strength to do so. Instead their breath slowed as sleep overtook them again. Hakuno tried giving them more of her magic but Enkidu never opened their eyes again.


End file.
